Trollzilla
Trollzilla is a kaiju that only exist to troll the inhabitants of Monster Island and possibly the universe. Appearance Trollzilla looks like a white Godzilla with a troll face. The edited art used to portray him on this page was originally made by Daizua123. History Origins After some Internet trolls got mad at Godzilla for roasting them on a forum, they stole some of his DNA, combing it with that of the ancient troll god, Trollfacius. Thus, Trollzilla was born. Trollzilla immediately went on a rampage and killed his creators. When one of them asked "why?" Trollzilla simply responded with "Problem?" before blasting him away with hi Dank Meme Beam. Trollzilla then made his way to Monster Island, where he continuously trolled the Kaiju there, even during large battles, on account of the fact that Trollzilla didn't really care about anything other than trolling. As such, he has no friends and everyone hates him. T-Rex later said he was relived that the idoits stole Godzilla's DNA rather than his. Trumpzilla vs the World Trollzilla considered helping kill Trumpzilla, but he thought it would be funny if he did nothing. Council of Creators An alternate version of Trollzilla appears in this series. He originally hailed from Universe 420, where he hung out with his fellow Meme Kaiju, which were together known as the Meme Squad. Pepezilla managed to convince him and the others to attempt and change their ways and restore their popularity. To this end they travelled to Universe 1 and attempted to be heroes, but failed miserably at their task. Eventually they raised the attention of the Council of Creators, who defeated the Meme Squad. Wallowing over their defeat, the group was later met by the Poop Squad, a group of beings in a similar situation to the Meme Squad. Their leader, Bob, proposed an alliance, which the Meme Squad accepted. The two groups began rampaging to attract the attention of the Creators, succeeding and battling the team. However, the two groups began to disagree with one another and their alliance slowly fell apart. Trollzilla and the other Meme Squad members succeeded in escaping from the Creators, retreating to further their plans eventually. However, some time following this defeat, the Meme Squad's home universe was destroyed during a confrontation between the Void Gas and the Wormhole Maker. During the chaos, a wormhole opened and sucked the group inside, and causing them to end up in Universe 1602, where they decided to remain. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! The original Universe 986 Trollzilla appeared in this thing briefly before being dragged off by that universe's Shrekzilla, who presumably did things to him. Abilities * Dank Meme Beam. A beam made of only the dankest of memes * The ability to pull random powers out of his a**. Only does this to annoy others. Trivia * Trollzilla's design is based on Albino Godzilla, an unoriginal Kaiju that used to be on this wiki. * I like to imagine his roar would be that troll song. If anyone can upload it for me, please do. * Trollzilla is my first meme Kaiju, not counting Gangsta Ghidorah. Trust me, he will not be the last. * The images Trollzilla is edited from belong to the respective artists who created the Albino Godzilla designs he is based on. I do not claim ownership of their works. Ugz custom 3 albino godzilla by ultragwrzilla-d5c26lw-0.jpg|Trollzilla's original design Trollzilla V2.jpg|Another Trollzilla design I made ZTrollzilla.jpg|zTrollzilla Category:Meme Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Meme Squad (COC) Category:Joke Kaiju